


A Night of Thunder and Cuddles

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Nessian feels, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: Cassian expected to find a pissed mate and an asleep son at home, but what he got was an asleep mate and an awake son. Well he wasn't exactly complaining.





	1. coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am back and it seems like I tried myself in the Nessian category. I hope you all like Cadan as much as Artemas or Arianna. He already appeared in my other fanfic "Wanted: Lila". Anotac (A Night of Thunder and Cuddles) plays about a year and a half after W:L and Cad is now 6 years old.  
> Also this is Cassian POV. (I tried to write this fic a little differently.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Sarah J. Maas, so i don't own "A Court of Thorns and Roses" Series. I just own my OC.

The rain still clung to Cassian as he soared over Velaris. It was a cloudy night. No stars or moon are visible in the night sky, hidden by dark clouds that promise a violent storm. Luckily it wasn't raining or storming just yet. But given the rain he was catched up in for a short while not too long ago and the clouds over him, the storm was coming to Velaris. And that very soon. 

Beating his wings again, Cassian was hurrying home. He was already late as it is and didn't want to get catched up in the incoming storm. Scanning the houses he was flying over, the Illyrian tried to find his house in this lightless night. It shouldn't be that hard to find given it location. Everything was dark and in wrapped shadows, which made the houses hard to distinguish from each other, even for someone like him. Unfortunately Illyrians didn't have night vision, even if it would very useful in battle. 

Fortunately, he didn't search for long and found his home. While scanning the windows for any light or movements, Cassian started descenting. Every window was dark and nothing seemed to move and some curtains were shut. His mate wasn't pacing in worry for him and was most likely asleep. Which was a good thing in Cassian's books, because he didn't want her to wait for him. 

Landing in front of the front door of the two story building, he listened and sniffled the air, everything seemed to be in order. While shaking the rest of the rain from his wings, he took out his keys and unlocked the door silently. Cass leaned down to untie his drenched boots, and took them off, freeing his feet from the cold and wet leather. Mother he was late, drenched in rain and sweat, and the smell of the camps clung to him like a cloud. He needed a shower. A quick one, he was too tired for anything else and just wanted to sleep. He stifled a yawn and opened the door as quietly as he could. 

Thanking the mother that no sound was made, Cassian scanned the corridor, but everything was peaceful. His wet boots were put beside the door to dry. After closing and locking the door, the Illyrian grabbed the clothes he had laid out on the dresser earlier, so he wouldn't be forced to go up to the attic to change out of his flying leathers. Which both he and Nesta don't like him doing, since he tends to dirty up the house. Next he went into the guest bathroom beside the dresser, took a quick shower and changed into soft trousers and a shirt. He hung his flying leathers up to dry. He will need to bring it to a laundress tomorrow.

Rubbing his hair with a towel, Cassian stepped out of the bathroom. First he checked the living room, there was a good chance, that Nesta was there, curled up in the couch or an armchair with a book. Probably tried to distract herself from worrying, but fell asleep instead of reading. 

But there was no Nesta in sight nor was she in the kitchen. Which was fine for him, well, he would have preferred to carry her to bed, but finding her in bed would also be mighty satisfying. He couldn't wait to take her in his arms and fall asleep with her beside him. Cauldron he missed her the whole day. 

Grinning to himself, Cassian took two steps at a time up to the first floor, making sure not to make a sound. He looked around and scanned the four closed doors, the first floor consists out of a big bathroom, the library/office, a guest bedroom (their former bedroom, before they moved to the attic) and Cadan's bedroom. His eyes soften upon the sight of his son's bedroom door and his smile turned loving.

Mother, it still feels like a dream from which he will wake one day without his mate and their son. Utterly alone, making all of this only a cruel dream. Mother, he wouldn't want to wake if this really only was a dream. Because now, Cassian didn't think he could survive without them.  
Why he had been blessed with an amazing son like Cadan and a brilliant mate like Nesta, he didn't know. They were more than he ever dared to hope for. Cauldron knows, he had not only missed Nesta the whole day, but also Cadan. He had missed them so much, he kept being distracted by them the whole day. 

He hadn't seen his son for the whole day, having been up and in the sky before Cadan was even awake. He would be damned if he didn't spare a few minutes to check on his son. After almost tiptoeing to the door, Cass only now noticed the soft light coming from under the door. Frowning a little, Cass contemplated, had Cad forgotten to put out a candle or...., yeah that was more likely. He shook his head, smiling, already knowing what he will see, and opened the door soundlessly.

Cassian's eyes needed to adjust to the candlelight for a moment. Only one candle burned on the nightstand beside the twin bed, illuminating the whole room in a soft glow. The curtains are drawn tightly closed (are those clips?), at least this explains why he didn't see it from the outside. Shaking his head with a smile, Cass focused on the bed. 

On the bed a small six year old (or six years, nine months and 4 days, as Cad would correct) Half-Illyrian was curled up against the headboard and pillows, as close to the candle as he could without falling of the bed. His tiny wings are tucked tightly behind him, eyes focused on the book on his knees. Cadan hadn't reacted to nor noticed his father standing in the doorway. The smile that grew into a grin on Cassian's face was wide and big, teeth gleaming in the candlelight. 

He felt so proud and in love, that the feelings were filling his chest, his heart, his lungs, making it hard to breathe. It's such a typical Nesta move what Cadan is doing. And Cass loved it. When it comes to books Cad was way to much like Nesta. By the mother, he loved it so much. 

But according to her, this is the only major thing (except for her eyes) that their son has gotten from her. And she wasn't that incorrect, Cadan looked like a mini version of him, except for the ears and the blue-grey eyes, he loved so much, and acted sometimes even like him. 

To be completely honest, Cass could spend hours, days even, just watching Cad read, laugh, run around, sleep, breathe, do anything at all, and he wouldn't be bored at all, and he knows Nesta would agree with him. So he leaned into the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

A few minutes flew by while he just watched their beloved son reading, his lips moving the words he was reading, pages were turned. Cadan's eyes never once left the book. Completely trapped in the story. Lost in a world of adventure and heroism.

Cassian would love for it to go on forever, but it was way, way past the little reading youngling's bedtime. And he would bet his wings that this wasn't the first time Cad has done something like this. With a son as smart as his, this was to be expect. But the little bookworm needed to sleep. So he said softly.

"Little Hero, I don't think sleeping looks like this, or does it?"  
At the nickname, Cadan's head snapped up, eyes widening and mouth gaping at Cassian.  
"Because correct me if I'm wrong, but it is past your bedtime and you should be asleep." 

Cassian could practically see the excitement in his son's eyes at the side of him, and also that his son was ready to scream and jump out of bed to run to him. Which he would usually let him do, but it was late at night and Nesta was asleep upstairs and he didn't want to wake her. So he shushed his son softly before Cad even opened his mouth. 

"Your mother is asleep, little hero. We don't want to wake her, do we?" That shut Cadan right up and he shook his head. 

"When did you get home, Daddy?" Cad whispered, putting his hands up to his father. Mother, his son was so cute. And a hug would be good for both of them, especially after not seeing each other for the whole day. Cauldron, he loved hugging his son at any time.  
Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, he answered.  
"Just a few minutes ago, Cad."  
Putting his book beside him, Cad stood up on the bed and practically jumped into Cass' waiting arms. Catching him, the Illyrian buried his face into the Half-Illyrian's hair, breathing in the smoothing smell of his son, soap and books. Cad had buried his face into his father's chest, arms around the neck. 

"I missed you, Daddy." Cadan murmured, arms tightening.  
"I missed you, too, Little Hero. So much you have no idea."  
Cassian sat down, not letting go of his little hero, smoothing a hand over Cad's tiny head and hair.  
Father and son sit like that for a while, enjoying each other's present after being away from the other for the whole day. 

"Mommy was worried, you know?" Cadan whispered softly and backed away a little to look at his father.

"I figured, she was." Cassian answered back with a small smile. "I would have been home earlier, but the pigheads didn't want to let me go earlier." 

He didn't have any real restrictions against swearing in front of Cad, because it was already way late to corrupt him. Cass had a feeling that Cadan and his niece Hemera already knew way more and worse swear words and insults than he ever used himself. It wouldn't be a baseless assumption, since both of them were responsible for "Fuck" being Artemas' (his nephew and their little cousin) third word after "Mommy" and "Daddy". And he seemed to be correct, Cad barely reacted to the word "pigheads", he just started frowning when he mentioned that they were responsible for his delay. 

"I'm sorry. You were worried too?" Cass continued, and it wasn't necessarily a question, if Nesta or Cassian (or any of Cadan's Uncles and Aunts) got worried, he got worried, too.

"Of course, I was. And next time, can't you just go and let the pigheads rage alone?" Cassian laughed softly at that, but after seeing Cad's face, he stopped. Cauldron his son was serious. Smiling, Cass picked a strand of hair from Cad's face and tugged it behind one ear. 

"I don't think I can do that, Cad, even if I would love to." 

"You could also always threat them with Uncle Rhy or Mom!" Cadan stated with a pout. Cassian almost laughed out loud at that.  
"Well I could try it next time. Not sure if it will work though."  
"It will! And you totally should!"  
"And you should be sleeping, Cadan, and not reading." Cassian put the pouting six year old back against his pillows. 

The pouting child crossed his arms, than tried to argue, but Cass cut him off before a sound could leave Cad's mouth. 

"No arguing, it's late, and you need your sleep." Cassian stood up from the bed, grabbed the book and put it away and than covered Cadan with the blanket. 

"I'm going to sleep too and so should you."  
"Fine." Cad sighed and gave in, uncrossing his arms. 

"I love you, Daddy!"  
"I love you too, little hero," Cass bends down and kissed Cad's forehead. "And Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Daddy." Cadan said with closed eyes, smiling slightly, making himself comfortable in his bed. 

Cassian blow out the candle and stepped out of Cadan's room with one last look at his wonderful son. 

Smiling, Cassian shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! All feedbacks are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> I don't know if the next two chapters are going to be just as long as this one, but we will see. 
> 
> If you have any kind of questions regarding this fic or Cadan or Art or other potential children of other ships or characters, please feel free to ask me. I would love to answer them. 
> 
> Otherwise if you want to know more about the "Heirs of Prythian", you can also visited me on Tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/). There you will find profiles, Aesthetics, Moodboards, etc. about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am back with chapter 2! It's actually chapter 2 and 3, which I put together after I reformed my plot a little so, the chapter turned longer than I thought it would. 
> 
> Without much further ado, I wish you a good time reading it.

Nesta has always been a relatively light sleeper. But after an exhausting day, even a sleeping Nesta will have to need a lot more than a few noises to wake her up. And how her day was stressful. First she had been on babysitting duty for her nephew Artemas, because both Feyre and Rhys had to work. And it was finally her turn to look after the little heir again.

Feyre and Rhys had needed to come up with a system as to when someone from their family  
had their turn to look after and babysit Art, because they used to get into fights over it. Art, of course, had wrapped everyone around his little finger since before he was even born and is now holding everyone on a tight leash. The toddler seemed to know how cute he is and had basically charmed and enamored everyone so much, that they didn't even mind. Not even a little. 

And especially Nesta had been charmed by her baby nephew, who seemed to idolise her sometimes, despite being not even 2 years old (1 years, 9 months, 1 week and 1 day old, as would both Cadan and Hemera correct). She did not have the heart or the will do deny Art anything (within reason, of course, Nesta may love spoiling her son, niece, and nephew, but she is a mother and knows what children should and shouldn't do, at least she hoped she did). 

But babysitting Art also meant that Cadan and Hemera, Elain and Lucien's daughter, her niece and the oldest of the three, would be there too, because the three were most of the time inseparable. They follow the motto of “If one is going down, the others will either follow right after or will be dragged down by the one already down.” 

So not only did Nesta look after Art, but also Cad and Hemy. Whom she loved to have around, but the three together are an force to be reckoned with. Especially if they got something stuck in their head and were determined to do something, then they were an unstoppable, unrelenting, unyielding force of nature. It's a complete miracle people survive their antics. 

Second, Nesta had spend her whole day (except for lunch) “adventuring”, as the younglings called it (Art had just repeated the word from his cousins), around Velaris with Cadan and Hemera, who - being 11 years old (11 years, 2 months, 2 weeks and 4 days, as Hemy would always correct) - didn't need to be babysitted like that, but she insisted anyway. Art was either carted around by Nesta or Cadan and Hemera in his stroller or was lead around by his cousins, who each hold one of his hands, making sure he didn't fall and or trip (which he still did).

To say that Nesta had an adventurous and lively day, would have been an understatement. The three had dragged her from one end of Velaris to the other, gone around in circles and seen multiple locations more than once. They had spent from morning till evening outside walking, running, racing and exploring, which should be a new record for them, since they liked reading and playing inside a lot more. Or at the very least, reading outside, if they had been prompted to, after spending days inside.

And either of those scenarios was exactly what Nesta thought they would be doing, giving her basically an easy day, because they rarely moved into a different room, when they are reading and playing inside or barely left the location outside they chose to read at. Babysitting all of that didn't require a lot of effort normally, but apparently, Cad and Hemy, and even Art, surprisingly enough, thought that they should shake things up a little, so they wouldn't get to bored doing the same thing all the time. 

At the end of the day, shortly before dinner, a beyond happy Art got picked up by Rhys, who had finished his work earlier than Feyre, and Hemy got picked up by Elain, who did stay for a little bit, but soon mother and daughter also left. Then Nesta and Cadan were truly alone for second time this day (the first was in the morning). And both made the best out of it, cooking something simple for dinner together, while quietly talking to each other, enjoying the peace and their time together. Both aren't the best cooks, Nesta can cook simple dishes and Cadan is only good at waffle making, so their dinner was pretty simple.

After they finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Cassian still hadn't retuned. This worried Nesta a lot, Rhys did say that her mate could be late, but this was very late, because normally Cass would either be home before dinner or during dinner joining them at the table.

Naturally, Nesta was worried for the rest of the evening. She tried not show it to Cadan, but she was sure he knew she was in fact going out of her mind with worry. The pacing she made through the whole living room was probably the biggest giveaway. But Cadan was smart enough to know not to let Nesta know that he knew and that it made him worry as well.

When the sun finally set and Cassian still hadn't returned home, Nesta had put Cadan to bed and as it was tradition in the Archeron household, let him read her from the book he was reading from. Cadan preferred it to read to people instead of being read to. Because of that, Nesta had laid down next to Cad and listen to him read out loud. 

The book he had been reading from, was the third book in a series Cadan grew to love more and more with each new book. It was about children of gods trying to save their world from ending and to stop war and destruction from happening. All of this played in a different world, which gives the books a special appeal for Cadan, because he has always been fascinated with different worlds. Even if the story wasn't in the genre Nesta preferred, she, as always, as she would forever, had enjoyed Cadan reading to her immensely. She could listen to him read or talk to her for hours upon hours.

But even that had needed to end, because Nesta had been exhausted and Cad needed to sleep. Therefore she had said goodnight to her son and went up to the attic, where her and Cassian’s bedroom was now located, after moving from the first floor up last year.

In the attic were a rather big bedroom with a modest walk-in closet, a surprisingly big bathroom, and a storage room. Their old bedroom has been transformed into a guest room, which also served as a playroom for Cadan. 

Nesta had been way too exhausted to keep pacing and or worrying, so she had decided to just go to sleep. She would have to bicker with Cassian about being late and making her worry in the morning. Because he would be there in the morning, lying next to her, his arms around her, lightly snoring. And if not, Mother help the fool who keeps him from her and Cadan. They would have digged their own grave for that. Because there was absolutely no way that Cassian would stay away from them for long on his own. 

With a promising death threat at the aforementioned fool, Nesta fell asleep.   
No dreams, good or bad, were haunting her. Just darkness and nothingness. Which was one kind of sleep Nesta actually preferred. 

Nesta didn't know how long she had slept when she was only half asleep, there were know sounds that could have woke her up. Snuggling deeper into her pillow, she tried to fall back asleep again.

Suddenly Nesta felt herself shift and dip. A heavy and very familiar arm snaked around her waist and she was pressed against a hard chest. A chest she loved to press her face against, making it a perfect hiding place. Legs, long, heavy and muscular, were tangled with her's. A very familiar smell invaded her nose. Molten Steel and Leather. Mother, how she loved that smell. It never failed to calm her down and excite her at the same time. She would never get enough of it. Ever. She felt like an addict, when it comes to his smell, making her feel safe and sound. 

Then, soft and loving, a kiss was dropped on the top of her head. And she was tucked under his chin, his thumb making tiny, smoothing circles in-between her shoulder blades. Nesta didn't even realize she was smiling until this moment. 

“You're late.” Nesta whispered into his chest, her words barely audible, her tone matter of factly. She was just stating the obvious. Fir obvious reasons, she wasn't in the mood for any bickering. She just wanted to lay in his arms and bask in his presence and warmth, wanted to feel the most safe she could ever be, wanted to feel loved and adored by her mate.

“Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. And I'm sorry for being late, too,” Cassian whispered back, tightening his hold on her. He buried his face into her hair and continued. “They didn't want to let me go until they finished complaining, even if the requested meeting time was over.” 

“Next time, just leave.” Cassian choked on a laugh, turning his face into the pillow. Soft and muffled laughing was heard. Nesta leaned back to look at Cassian. His wings were covering them, encasing them in a familiar darkness. A darkness Nesta felt more than safe in. A darkness she could stay in forever.

“It can't be that funny.” she said, slightly amused. She brings an arm around Cass’s waist, fisting his shirt, tugging him closer to her. 

The Illyrian had calmed down and turned his head back to face her. A wide grin was threatening to split his face apart. His hazel eyes she loved so much, were sparkling. Cauldron, he was so beautiful. And he loved her. Cauldron, she never deserved him, but he had chosen her as she has him. Nesta brought her other hand up and traced his grinning lips, smiling sleepily back at him. 

Amused, Cassian answers. “It is, if you consider that our Cadan just told me the same thing,” Nesta rose an eyebrow at the mention of their beloved son, but before she could ask him as to why Cadan was awake that late, Cassian bit her finger playfully. Glaring up at him, she brought her hand against the crook of his neck, weaving her fingers with his damp hair, scratching his scalp. Cassian practically purred, nuzzling her forearm, before continued, amused. “He actually said ‘next time, can't you just go and let the pigheads rage alone?’ but you meant the same, just with less words. Though with a different insult for them.” 

Nesta didn't even react to insult Cad has most definitely used, just smiled at the implication that their son shares her thinking on that matter. But there was still a little detail that troubled her.  
“You would be correct with that, Cass. But why was Cadan awake? Did you wake him?” 

“Ha, I would never do that. I just found our little hero awake and reading in his room.” Cassian snorted at the thought. “He got that habit from you, sweetheart.” 

Nesta smiled, oh yeah, their little hero definitely got it from her. When she couldn't sleep because of nightmares or restlessness or insomnia, she just slipped out of their bed and either went to their library or into the living room to read. 

Just as Nesta wanted to reply, saying that Cadan got at least one more thing from her, lightning lighted their bedroom for a fraction of a second up. Followed by a long deafening, rumbling sound crashing down from the sky a few seconds later. Immediately followed by pounding rain, drumming against their windows and roof. 

The storm has finally reached Velaris. 

Wide-eyed Nesta and Cassian look at each other, worry clearly on their faces. Winds were howling outside, rain was beating unforgivingly against their windows, rattling them a little. Straining their ears against the storm, the mates listen into the house. 

A second lightning lighted up their room. The world seemed to pause and wait for four seconds, before another deafening thunder crashed down from the stormy clouds in the sky. 

Cassian and Nesta had flinched at the sound. Both didn't like thunder and storms. But they knew someone in the house, who was completely terrified of them. And just as they thought, a loud bang of a door being thrown open was heard. Scrambling tiny footsteps were racing up the stairs. And not even a second later, the footsteps stopped dead in front of their door. Heaving breaths and tiny hiccups were heard. Their door was opened slowly and carefully. 

Cassian unfurled his wings from around him and his mate and turned to lay on his back to look at the doorway. Nesta also sat up on her forearms, peering over Cassian into the dark doorway. Nesta willed a candle to light on fire, lighting the room and the doorway in a soft glow. Both weren't surprised about the sight. 

Cadan stood in the doorway. His breathing was short and irregular. He sniffled and hiccuped. Eyes glassy and full of tears, a few already escaped and streaming down his cheeks to his chin. His jaw and bottom lip were quivering. Cadan’s whole body was stiff, wings folded so tightly, it look like it hurts. He stood as straight and rigged as a pole. In his arms pressed against his chest was a white-goldish teddy bear with a red scarf and black button eyes, chosen by Cassian when Nesta was pregnant and named Minnie by Cadan when he was a year old. 

Cadan always has been scared of thunderstorms. Even as a baby, he wouldn't stop crying until he couldn't hear it anymore and both Cassian and Nesta were close to him, preferably hugging him. Therefore Nesta and Cassian saw this coming, expected it actually. 

Just before anyone could move. Before Cadan could bubble with a hiccup about thunder and scared and sleeping with them. Before Nesta could sit up properly, shush him and invite him to sleep with them. Before Cassian could have fully turned around, stood up and pick up his son. Before any of that could have happened, lightning and thunder simultaneously crashed down. The former lighting up the room not once but twice, the latter making it sound like boulders and rocks and steel are clashing against each other, booming for a few seconds in the dark sky. 

Nesta and Cassian had barely flinched, but Cadan had jumped a few inches in fright, letting out a terrified scream. And before the thunder had ended, he had made a mad dash to his parents, practically faulting on to the edge of the bed and right on top Cassian. 

Head buried into his father's chest, one hand gripped the shirt, the other clutched Minnie to his side. Cadan's whole body was shaking and tiny sobs were heard. The salty smell of tears filled the air. 

Rain was still drumming unforgivingly, relentlessly, mercilessly against their windows. Almost drowning out Cadan's muffled sobs. 

Nesta and Cassian started making soothing noises, while Cass turned to bring Cad between him and Nesta. His wings folding over the three of them, encasing them in secure and comforting darkness, while also bringing an arm around his son and his mate. Nesta willed the candle out, while smoothing her hands up and down Cadan's back, pressing a kiss on top of his hair. Then she threw a spell out to block out the sounds of the thunderstorm from the bedroom. 

As the sound of rain stopped abruptly, the room was dead quiet, safe for Cadan's crying and hiccuping. Nesta then also put a spell against the windows, so the lightning wouldn't illuminate the room every other moment.

“Everything is fine, little hero. You're with us now.” She whispered softly, reassuringly, trying to comfort. She felt Cassian forehead lean against her head, his breath fawning her face as he says. “Nothing is going to happen to you when you're with your mommy and daddy. Absolutely nothing.” 

Cadan's sobbing stopped at that, only hiccuping a little, he even almost stopped shaking, but he had his face still buried and pressed into Cassian's chest. His tiny hand were still clutching his father's shirt, not willing to let go just yet. Both Nesta and Cassian didn't like seeing their son like this, it worried them, even if they knew that nothing would happen to Cadan. But their little hero was relatively easy to get scared, as he is scared of most things, that people would describe as scary. Monsters, creatures, ghosts, forests at night and obviously thunder, just to name a few.

“Do you know why nothing will happen to you, little hero?” Cassian asks softly, lifting his hand to tug hair behind Cadan's pointy ears. “Because they are so terrified of your Mommy, they take one look at her and run away screaming, tripping over themselves to get away.” 

In the moment of silence that followed, Nesta raised an eyebrow at her mate, knowing very well that it was both meant as a joke for Cadan and a compliment to her and her magic, than a she heard a small giggle. Followed by a sniffle. Followed by laughing. The tiny body was shaking, the sound of his laughter bouncing around the room. Cadan let go of Cassian shirt and rolled onto his back, his laughing quieting down. He hiccuped again and sniffled, using his arm and sleeve of his pajama to rub against his eyes, cheeks and under his nose. His eyes were red, still wet from crying, still big from leftover fear.

“That would be one of the funniest things and one of the most badass things. Ever.” Their little hero giggles and smiles at his parents, who looked down on him, smiling adoringly back at him. Cauldron, Cadan's laugh is one of their favourite sounds in the world. They could never get enough of it. It made their world instantly brighter and lighter. So they let him laugh, enjoying the sound immensely, even laughing a little on their own.

After a while Cadan quiet down, taking a deep shaky breath and looked down to Minnie in his arms, unsure and ashamed. “I don't want to be afraid of thunder,” Cadan confessed, the words were just a whispered, “because it's stupid. Thunder can't hurt me. But I'm completely terrified, like a scaredy cat. I can't even think straight, I hate it.” 

“It's normal to be scared of something, even if it can't hurt you. Everyone is scared of something, little hero.” Nesta reassured her son, kissing his forehead. “Even something “stupid”. Most are just better at hiding it than others. And so you know, your mommy and daddy are also scared of thunderstorms.” 

“What? Really?” Cadan's eye shoot up to her, big and wide in disbelief.   
“Oh absolutely, we just act like we aren't for you. So you would feel safer.” Cad started frowning, eyebrows pulling together, trying to figure something out, trying to process the information, trying to fit it into his worldview.  
“You will also act less scared, if you need to be strong for someone else, little hero.” Cassian added. Cadan than looked to him, eyebrows still pulled together, but his eyes turned downright calculating. Smiling at his adorable son, Cassian continued.

“You need to remember one thing, Cadan. It's completely okay to be scared and terrified of a lot of things, of stupid things, of things that can't actual hurt you. As long as you can be brave and strong and bold enough to overcome your fears. To face your fears and stand tall. Either for yourself or for someone or something else.” 

“Like a hero does!” Cadan exclaimed delighted, his face lighting up completely like someone just told him the secret of this world. He looked very determined and proud, when Cassian said.  
“Like you're going to do someday, little hero.”

Nesta smiled at the new determined look on her son's face. She watched Cassian kissing their little hero's forehead and tightening his arm around her to bring her and Cad closer to him. 

“Oh, we have no doubt about that. But now we should sleep. It's late and way past your bedtime, Cadan.” She said, kissing her son's forehead and snuggled closer to him. Cassian made a sound in agreement.   
“Can I read a story first?” The answer came immediately. “No, I think you already read enough tonight, little hero.”   
“But…-” “No buts, Cadan.” Nesta interrupted him, eyes already closed. Cadan huffed and crossed his arms, but then apparently decided that it wasn't worth fighting for a story, uncrossed his arms.

“Love you, Mommy, Daddy.”   
“We love you too, Cadan, more than anything.” 

While outside of their tiny home, the thunderstorm continued to rage in Velaris, bringing down one lightning and thunder combo after the other. Not bothered by the storm at all,  
the Archeron Family cuddled together and fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling warm and safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this fic, Cadan, Art or anyone else of the heirs, please feel free to ask. I would love to answer your question.
> 
> Otherwise if you want to know more about the "Heirs of Prythian", you can also visited me on Tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/). There you will find profiles, Aesthetics, Moodboards, etc. about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less a bonus chapter, since I put the original planned chapters 2 &3 together in last chapter. I got inspired by my bff Kyra and basically this chapter is for her. 
> 
> Sweetie you can see this as a late birthday present if you want xxx. 
> 
> I tried to make it cute, I hope i have successed with that.

Cadan was awoken from his deep and peaceful sleep by a strip of sunlight directly falling into his eyes. Groaning a little, he blinked his blue-gray eyes open and turned his head to the side to escape the sunlight. Mother, he had slept good, but his mind told him that he is forgetting something. Something did happen last night. Stretching his legs out, he buried himself deeper into the pillow and opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. And then it came to him. 

The thunderstorm! 

Last night it had stormed and thunder and lightning had been raining down from the sky. And he was so scared again, that he ran to his parents crying like a baby. He was six years, 9 monthly and 5 days old, not a baby like Artemas. 

But for a baby Art didn't cry as much as it was apparently expected by babies, at least according to his parents, aunts and uncles. But his baby cousin Art wasn't normal. Cute and adorable, but not normal. And Cadan loved him like a little brother. 

Heck yes, he was going to have a playdate with him and Hemy today. It's going to be so much fun.

Yawning, Cadan looked as his parents hugging him from both sides closer to them. His father's wings were still around them, but the light filtered through them a little, creating a beautiful pattern on the wings. His Mom and Dad are still fast asleep, there foreheads touching over his head. Cad had needed to craning his head see that. His Mom's hand was on his side, drawing him closer to her chest, while his Dad's arm was snaked around his Mom's waist, drawing both him and her closer to his Dad. 

Cadan felt warm and happy cuddling with his parents. Cuddling Minnie to his chest, Cadan stared at the wings over him, studying their pattern. 

But after a while he got to bored and actually needed to go somewhere very, very important. And he couldn't hold it much longer, so he turned to his Dad. Patting Cassian's cheek with on small hand, Cadan whispered: “Dad! Dad! Dad! Daddy!” 

Cassian stirred at the first “Dad!” but only awake by the last one. Making a grunting noise, Cass jolted out of his sleep and opens one eye to look at the disturbance that woke him up. 

Seeing his father waking and looking at him, Cadan squirmed and whispered softly in a rush. “I need to pee! Put your wings away please!” Cass just made humming noise, closed his eyes again. Then he retracted his wings and rolled into his back. Falling asleep again. Cadan meanwhile shimmed out of his mother's embrace and silently climbed across his Dad, who didn't acknowledged the weight on him, and out of bed. Racing like the devil was behind him but without making any loud sounds, Cadan went downstairs to relief himself. 

After all was done, and Cadan had decided to brush his teeth, since he was already in his bathroom, he climbed up the stairs to his parents bedroom. He stopped in the doorway to see his parents now cuddling each other, still asleep. His Dad, apparently hadn't been as half awake a mere few minutes ago as Cadan thought. His Mom, it seemed had missed the warmth of his tiny body and had started hugging her mate's arm, pressing her face into it. His Dad hadn't moved at all. 

Crossing his arms with Minnie, Cadan huffed. He was bored and it was already way after dawn. He needed to check a clock on how early it is. He was also getting hungry. As if agreeing, his tummy rumbled a little. It was also Waffle Weekend. Which normally was just every weekend, because he and his Dad were making waffles for breakfast then. But Cadan found it more interesting if he called it “Waffle Weekend”. It had a nice ring to it. 

Frowning, Cadan debated it in his head. Either he would wake up his parents - or at least his Dad, so they could make waffles for Mom -, or he could try to make them himself. He did know where all the ingredients were and how to put them together. But he wasn't allowed to touch the waffle iron. He didn't even know how to use it. Biting his inside of his cheek, Cadan's frown deepened. Or maybe he could just make the batter alone and than wake his Dad for the actual making part. It would be a win-win situation. He could start making breakfast - and have something to do - and his parents could sleep a little longer. 

The tiny Half-Illyrian pondered over this a little longer. Than he nodded to himself, he made his decision and turned and closed the door softly behind him. He stopped in his room to change into other clothes, so he wouldn't dirty up his pajama, and to make his bed, which had pillows strewn around and the blanket was twisted up. 

After all that was done, Cadan went to the kitchen with Minnie. He needed flour, sugar, milk, eggs, the already melted butter, vanilla extract, baking powder and a little bit of salt. And he knew exactly where every of these items were. With a determined face, Cad found and placed every item on the table. He also set two bowls and a wooden spoons and whisk on the table in front of him. Putting on his deep red apron and climbing up his special cooking stool, Cadan rolled up his sleeves and began.

After he separated the dry ingredients from the liquid ones and put them in separate bowls. He knew the exact measurements, he did this every weekend after all. It wasn't that hard. Humming to himself, Cadan now mixed the liquid ingredients slowly into the dry ones. He was being extra careful. He didn't want to ruin this. Oh how he didn't want to ruin this. 

Finally after minutes of mixing and stirring, the batter looked, tasted and felt like it should. Sighing in relief and puffing his chest up in pride, Cadan smiled a big toothy grin with his hands on his hips. He looked absolutely pleased with himself. Putting the bowl of batter beside, he started cleaning up the kitchen as best he could manage as a tiny youngling.

After that was done, Cadan went to his parents bedroom again. He came to a stop in front of the closed door, pressing his ear against it, listening in. All he heard is deep and rhythmic breathing. Good, they're still asleep. Smiling, Cadan opened the door and tiptoed to his dad. His parents hadn’t moved even a little, laying there, just as he left them. Stopping in front of his Dad's head, Cad poked his Dad's cheek repeatedly while whispering: “Dad! Dad! Wake up! Dad! Daddy! Dad!” And so on. At the sixth “Dad!” Cassian stirred and groaned. Opening one eye, Cassian looked at his son and smiled. 

“Good morning, Cadan.” He whispered sleepy, rubbing one eye with his fist. And then he yawned into his hand. “Good morning, Dad,” Cadan whispered back, gripping the edge of the bed, “you need to make the waffles with the iron right now!”  
“Right now? Little Hero, we need to make the batter first and -” Cass got interrupted by a very proud sounding Cad. “I already made the batter!” 

A beat of silence, in which Cassian blinked at his son. “You made the batter already?” “Yup! I was bored and you and Mom were still asleep, so I decided to get started. It turned out pretty good, if I can say so myself!” Cadan puffed his chest up in pride again, while Cassian lifted an eyebrow at his son. “Well, that would explain the smell of flour and batter on you, Cad,” Cassian ruffled Cad’s hair. “I'm sure it's perfect if you made it.” Father and son smile at each other. “How about you wait in the kitchen while I get ready?” Cassian asked, giving his son a kiss on the temple. Cadan kissed his Dad back and agreed with a nod and a smile. Then he tiptoed out of the bedroom as his Dad tried to free himself from his mate without waking her.

In the kitchen Cadan sat down on a chair at the table and stared at clock, already bored and impatient for waffles. Waffles were his favorite food of all time. He had been excited for waffles all week. Kicking his legs, Cad stared at the clock like it holds all the answers to his question, his chin resting on his hands, elbows in the table.

After 7 minutes and 34 seconds after Cad sat down - yes he counted -, his Dad walked into the kitchen. Cadan shoot up from the table. “Now show me the batter, little Hero!” Cassian told his son with a grin, while he put on his own deep red apron, that matched Cadan's. The little Hero grabbed the bowl and pushed it in his Dad's direction. Taking the whisk, Cassian stirred and tested. “Oh Little Hero, this batter is perfect. And the kitchen is clean! Maybe we should let cook more often!” Cassian kissed Cadan's forehead and went to the iron. “Maybe!” Cadan couldn't had looked more proud. “And thanks! I did my best!” 

“Good morning!” Came it with a yawn from the doorway. The males in the kitchen whipped their heads around. Nesta was leaning on the doorframe, smiling lovingly at them. Her blue-grey eyes glittered. She looked tired but content.  
“Good Morning, Mom!”  
“Good morning, Sweetheart! Did I wake you?”  
Yawning into her hand again, Nesta shook her head and went to Cassian. Getting on her tiptoes, she gave her mate a little kiss. “Not really, don't worry about it.”  
She turned around and dropped a kiss a top of her son's head. “I heard you made the batter on your own, little hero.” “Yup! And Dad says it's perfect!” “And now your father needs to make the waffles perfect!” Nesta said to Cadan, but gave Cassian a challenging look at the end. 

“I'm making the perfect waffles out of this perfect batter!” Cassian proclaimed and accepted the silence challenge from his mate. “Because both of you only deserve the most perfect things!” Cassian finished with a wink. Nesta snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. While Cadan giggled. Their blue-grey eyes full with love. Cauldron the waffles were going to be amazing. 

And later, after Cassian was done, the Archeron family enjoyed their indeed perfect waffles. Because that was what they all deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> If you have anything questions regarding this fic, Cadan, Artemas or any of the other Heirs of Prythian, feel free to ask me. I would love to answer your question.
> 
> You can also visit me on tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
